Purple and Red
by Freya.Druid
Summary: A young girls brother goes missing, and in her quest to find him, the girl meets Ryuunosuke Uryuu. Ryuunosuke x OC, one-shot lemon.


[A/N: Well, this will be the first OC that I have published, so you may want to brace for impact... Enjoy and please review! WARNING: Lemon. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fate/Zero or Ryuunosuke, but I do own Reiji and Mitsue.]

"Reiji! Reiji, where are you?!" A girl that looked to be in her early twenties called out, looking for her little brother. It was well after midnight, and the boy named Reiji had disappeared earlier that evening. The girl heard a faint whisper, followed by muffled footsteps. "Reiji? Is that you? Come on, this isn't funny anymore..." The brunette allowed her voice to trail away when she saw a young man dressed in purple, leading two children behind him. She didn't know why, but for some reason the brunette suddenly felt compelled to follow the man. After a few blocks, the odd man led the children into a dark thrift shop. The girl quietly followed the three inside, surprised to find a couple dozen children laying around the shop in a comatose state. The girl followed the man deeper into the store, then stopped dead when she saw her brother laying on a crate down an isle. "Reiji?!" The girl frantically shook her brother, who could only stare into empty space. Gently, the girl lifted her still brother, and quickly shuffled toward the entrance.

"Well, what do we have here?" The girl stiffened when she heard a cold voice behind her. She carefully set down her brother to one side, and turned around while carefully slipping one hand into her pocket.

"What do you want with my brother?" The brunette slipped an object from her pocket.

"Well, I was going to incorporate him into my latest work of art, and I wouldn't bother calling the police..." The man pointed at the object she held in her right hand.

"I never had any intention of calling anyone..." With this final statement, the girl flipped open he titanium coated pocket knife in her hand, and lunged at the man. The younge man saw the quick glint of light off the blade as it was flicked out, and easily sidestepped her attack. In one fluent motion, he grabbed the girl and brought his knife to her throat.

"Well, that was a first..." The young man panted a little, realizing that he had a knife at his stomach, angled so it could jam upwards, into his left lung at a moments notice. "Hmm, maybe we got off to a bad start. I'm going to let you go now..." The young man slowly released the girl, and both held up their knives, slowly setting the weapons on the floor. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Ryuunosuke Uryuu."

"I can't say it's a pleasure, I'm Mitsue Hayashi." Mitsue grudgingly shook Ryuunosuke's hand. "So your the one who's been killing all the children?"

"Aw, you say it like it's a bad thing..." Ryuunosuke looked hurt by Mitsue's tone.

"It became a bad thing when it involved my brother." At this, the killers eyes widened.

"Wait, you mean you were fine with me killing until now?" Ryuunosuke had a strange look in his eyes as he spoke.

"Yes." Mitsue stated plainly. Ryuunosuke walked up to the strange girl that stood before him, devoid of fear, and slammed his lips into hers. At first the petite girl stiffened, surprised by his sudden action, then she slowly relaxed into the kiss. The world around the young adults melted away, leaving only them and their passionate embrace. Then Ryuunosuke's foot collided with some of their knives, and the moment if bliss ended as the metal weapon clattered across the floor. Sighing, the two pulled away from each other, and Mitsue picked up her brother and discarded knife. "You better be here when I get back." With this, the little brunette carried her brother out of the thrift shop. Her apartment was only a few blocks away, and within half an hour Mitsue had tucked her brother into bed and returned to the store.

She was greeted by the pungent scent of fresh blood. "Ah, you're finally back..." Ryuunosuke stood in the shadows, only moving the dirtied knife in his hand.

"You've been busy. Why do you stand in the shadows?" Mitsue felt her nostrils flaring at the smell that clung to the air.

"I don't think you would find my current state overly appealing..." Finally the young killer sighed and stepped into the dim light. Mitsue stared at the blood soaked man before her.

"That smell... It brings back memories..." The girl licked her lips, inching ever closer as she spoke. Finally she was within range of the baffled young man, and she ran her tongue up the side of his face. Ryuunosuke groaned at the sensation, and Mitsue saw her chance. The girl quickly slipped her tongue into the killers mouth, sharing the taste of blood with him. The brunette hadn't been this excited in a very long time, she was aware of the fact that she was loosing control again, but she was also very aware of what they both currently wanted. Ryuunosuke ran his fingers up and down the brunette's sides, finding the hem of her shirt and promptly removing the article that stood in his way. His blood soaked shirt was soon to follow, landing somewhere on the floor. The girls fingers wandered to Ryuunosuke's pants, which were quickly removed. Ryuunosuke's fingers traced lazy patterns in Mitsue's exposed skin, removing any cloths they encountered, and soon both adults were completely exposed. At last, Mitsue broke he kiss, pushing Ryuunosuke to the floor beneath her. She quickly licked all the blood off of he killers body, then went to work exploring, all the while relishing at the sounds she was drawing from the man.

Eventually, the girls curious tongue wandered dangerously close to a certain appendage, and Ryuunosuke decided that he had had enough. The man grunted as he flipped the two of them so he was the one on top, and proceeded to once again smash his lips into hers. Ryuunosuke could feel the intense heat radiating from the girl's tiny body, and he pressed closer to her before finally breaking the kiss. He ghosted over her lips, then licked his way along the girls jaw as she moaned in pleasure. The killer then continued licking and nipping his way down the soft skin of her neck, and along her collarbone. Finally his mouth found what it seemed when his tongue ran around the two soft mounds of flesh, tracing an infinity symbol around her breasts. Mitsue groaned when he began nipping at her sensitive skin, barely realizing that two hands were wandering down her exposed body. But she did realize when those hands found their way to her heated core, and she cried out in ecstasy when two fingers were gingerly inserted into her. Ryuunosuke now completely abandoned the girls chest to focus on her lower half. He used his fingers to explore just inside of her, until he found her sweet spot and she cried out again. Just as the little girl neared the edge, the killer pulled his fingers out of her and positioned himself at her entrance. Before the girl could think about what was about to happen, Ryuunosuke thrust into her to the hilt. Mitsue cried out in a combination of pain and pleasure, glad that she wasn't given a chance to tense up.

Mitsue looked into her lovers eyes, silently begging him to give her more. More pain. More pleasure. Ryuunosuke smirked when he realized that she wanted pain and pleasure in one, and he quickly complied. Within seconds, the blood soaked air was penetrated by gasping moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin, as Ryuunosuke pounded into Mitsue as hard and fast as he could. It did not take very long for the lovers to reach their limit, Mitsue spilling over the edge first, screaming in ecstasy. While she felt bolts of electricity shoot through her entire body, Mitsue tightened around Ryuunosuke, pushing him over the edge as well. The young man stiffened, then thrust deep into his lover, spilling a part of himself into her. After both lovers came back to earth, Ryuunosuke collapsed next to Mitsue, both panting to catch their breath.

"Was I your first?" Ryuunosuke asked the stupid question that had been itching at the back of his mind since the first thrust.

Mitsue nodded, "What about you?"

"Yeah, you're my first too..." Though they wanted nothing more than to collapse, the two knew that they couldn't stay in the bloodied thrift shop, so they gathered their scattered belongings. Mitsue cringed when she let her blood soaked clothes settle into her skin, noticing that Ryuunosuke didn't seem to mind the sensation. The little girl then led her lover out of the store, and off in the direction of her apartment...

[A/N: Well, I guess I got a little carried away, heh heh heh...

Mitsue: Why did you make me act like a vampire?

Freya: Well, you started out neutral... Blame the noisy neighbors sharing the cabin, I didn't expect anyone to be up at 3 in the morning!

*Mitsue frowns and storms off*

Oh well, hope you enjoyed my first published OC.]


End file.
